Il figlio di Mare
by Mini-Guardian
Summary: (inspired by amazing people) When Captain Luciano and his crew fall under the threat of magic and chaos the only thing keeping them alive is hope. (Better story inside!) Rating may change! R AND R LOVELYS
1. Chapter 1

**CLAP! GUTTEN TAG. HMMM SO THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY SOME AMAZING PEOPLE THAT I LOVE TO DEATH! SO IF YOU GUYS ARE READING ICH LIEBE DICH~^~**

 **R AND R LOVELYS!**

* * *

 _LUKAS~_

With each heartbeat I feel my world end..

Swords clashing and guns blasting have replaced the sound of laughter and talking.

The sound that no matter what we wanted..no..not wanted. No matter what we would get that sound back.

We are a crew..no matter what. And I what and I would die protecting them..Guess I don't have much of a choice?

"ILL FUCKING KILL YOU BASTARDS!" Across the deck green eyes flashed dangerously. My eyes widened when I saw Captain in his arms. Warm red liquid seeped out his wound onto the Brits chest. "N-No..." This can't be happening. It isn't fair..my family is being ripped away from me..

A scream Drew me out of my daze and I looked over to see Blank, Swords in hands as he stood in front of Nika. The smaller boy had his head thrown back and a scream ripped through the night. Blank froze in his movements and I could see the fury in his brown eyes. Again a feeling of homelessness washed over me and I grunted as the grip on my throat tightened. "Watch them burn my sweet~" the voice cooed behind me. I yelped when the claws dug into my skin, "S-Stop..." My voice that I had tried so hard to keep void of anything to protray how I felt was cracked with despair. Frantically my eyes looked for my missing crew members. When I heard a cry from behind us I chocked back a sob, Tsuki. The only girl on the deck that had joined our crew, had been struck by a staff. Out of the corner of my eye I could see an axe swinging furiously. Mathias was going at it with a older and taller man. He can't hold out and we all knew it...

We can't win this..it's hopeless..it's my fault they're hurt...I led them right to us and I can't stop this..not anymore...

"You should've learned a long time ago not to anger us boy!"the voice spat. I didn't want this to happen why can't you understand!? I just...wantrd to be happy for once...we all did..My eyes hardened and I whirled around to face the man who destroyed my world, "What do you want from me...Pappa?" His purple eyes alight in insanity studied me, "I want your crew boy."

With every heart beat I'm lead down a path that will destory either side. The only question is...Who will win?

* * *

 **OK THEN...THAT IS KILL ME TOO MUCH! BUT I GOT INSPIRED IN THE CHAT WITH THEM.**

 **I'll get more into the other Charecters as the story goes. I nothing but the plot and Lukas's bitchy dad. The ocs (Tsuki, Nika, And blank) are all owned by some bad ass peeps:D**

 **ICH LIEBE DICH AND BAIIII!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CLAP! GUTTEN TAG! WELCOME TO THE NEW CHAPTER!**

 **LINE-KUN\\(0.0)/**

 _Luciano~_

I failed...I couldn't keep them safe no matter what I did. I didn't want this for my crew. Pain shot down my chest in almost unbearable waves.

 _'What the BLODDY hell are we going to do!?IF THOSE WANKERS LAY A HAND ON HIM AGAIN ILL KILL THEM ALL!'_

 _'Artie, you gotta keep your voice down!'_

 _'Mathias, your boyfriend is GONE! Luciano is almost dead, Nika is MISSING A GOD DAMN ARM!'_

 _'DO YOU THINK I DONT KNOW THAT!'_

 _'Both of you calm down. This isnt helping anyone.'_

 _' I agree with Tsuki. As much as I want to kill them. We can't do anything till Nika and Luciano wake up.'_

 _'' WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!'_

 _'I AM THIS CLOSE TO SLAPPING ALL OF YOU!'_

Ok if that wasn't enough to wake the dead Blanks death threat was. The smallest crew member was looking at his metal arm with a vengeance. I frowned and sat uo to look around the room. It was generally nice, the walls were a deep blue and had gold designs that showed trolls and fairy's. The only problem was the lack of a door. I looked up and saw the rest of my crew, Arthur was pacing the room. A bandage covered his...naked chest. Dio Mio how is someone that hot...? My curl decided to be it's annoying self and curl up into a heart. Ok ok Luciano pervey thoughts are put on hold..for now. My eyes traveled to Mathias..but no Lukas..huh? They never spend more then two minutes apart..He had his heading his hands and his shoulders shook slightly, Oh mio Dio did Lukas...no..foucus Luci. Now onto to Tsuki, she had a bandage around her head and an ice pack but looked fine..for a pissed off girl. Blank looked like he was going to kill the next person to enter the room.

"Oh Captains up!" Tsuki shot up. I smiled slightly, "Um..Ciao, what happened?" Mathias stood and looked at me, "They took Lukas..." Now that he was up I could see the bandages around his neck. I frowned, "What are you taking about..." Arthur sat down next to me and took my hands, "Love, Lukas sold us out to some really bad people." An angry shout from the Dane silenced Arthur and Mathias growled out, "No he didnt. He would never do that." Tsuki frowned, "Then what the hell happened? I mean the whole battle he was just standing by the tall guy.." Finally, Nika spoke up

"Lukas wouldn't betray the crew. And if you say so again I'll shove my metal arm down your throat."

Well that's ONE way to quiet a room. I frowned when seemingly the wall...opened? Two figures stepped into the room. The taller one was a man with messy black hair and dull blue eyes. "Hei lobelys~" he cooed in a accent close to Lukas. The second figure had a hood over his face so I couldn't really see them...the man smiled, "I'm Alec Bondevik..I'm sure you know my son. Loki." The hooded figure pulled his hood back to reveal blond hair held back by a silver cross pin, indiogo eyes that we have all came to love in one way or another, and pale skin.

I failed to see that we had a traitor in our crew the whole time...so why aren't I angry?

 **LINE-KUN\\(0.0)/**

 **IM DONE WITH MY BRAIN! IS LUKAS AN ACTUAL BAD GUY? WHO THE HELL IS THE PRICK? WHY WONT LUCI KEEP HIS MIND CLEAN OF ARTIE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON WHATEVER THIS STORY IS!?**

 **CLAP! GUTTEN TAG**


	3. Chapter 3

**CLAP! GUTTEN TAG MY LOVES! R AND R**

 **LINE-KUN\\(0.0)/**

 _Tsuki~_

That lying little shit! He joined our crew to and became a part of our family..

HOW DID NO ONE SEE! IT WAS RIGHT THERE!

I felt tears prick at my eyes as I looked at Lu-no his name is Loki..he even lied about his name on it!

His indiogo eyes where locked on the floor and he had no expression at all...it's not his normal '' just spaced out what happened?' face but a 'Im not talking about this' look. I noticed Matthias next to me with a hand over his mouth. His blue eyes alight in horror. Poor den, he spent more time talking to Lu..Loki then any of us.. he LOVED Loki. He had done everything to make the Norwegian happy and had it all thrown back in his face in a single second. This isn't fair..

"Lukas." Captain spoke in a firm yet disbelieving tone. His brown eyes where trained on the blond. Ah, those two had a father son thing going..poor cap.

"Loki." Looking said in his quiet emotionless voice. It truly scared me how much the dorky random Lukas fromless then a day ago could change to cold hearted loki..

"LUKAS, what is the meaning of this?" Luciano tried again. His fist was clenched and Arthur was holding him closer. The Brits green eyes where alight in fury but he didn't move. I don't know if he was frozen out of shock or the fact Loki had two ice blue pistols at his hip.

Nika was sobbing quietly into Blanks chest as the taller one held him and glared at Loki. I never seen so much hate in one persons stare..

Finally after a couple of minutes of silence Loki's face broke out into a sad grin, "This is war Luciano. Welcome to my little slice of hell." He turned on his heel, oblivious to the cries behind him. The walls sliding shut as soon as Alec and Loki where gone

That lying little shit joined our crew...he joined our family

 **line-kun**

 **CLAP!GUTTEN TAG! WELL THAT WAS FUN0.0 LOKI YOU LITTLE SHIT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CLAP! GUTTEN TAG! R AND R!**

 **LINE-KUN\\(0.0)/**

 _Arthur~_

"Arthur your hurting my hand." Luciano spoke up from next to me. I quickly moved so my hand held his loosely and his head was against my shoulder. I never really talked to the kid so I can't say anything but he was close to Captain. Speaking of Luciano if we weren't in this situation and he wasn't hurt badly I'd be a hell of a lot happier holding him. I looked up at Mathias, the Dane was covering his mouth and shaking his head slightly at something Tsuki was saying. Damn it, I feel bad for him. What the hell could drive Lu...Fuck his name is Loki, what could drive him to literally take the trust of these people and throw it in their faces..

Blank and Nika where still curled up in the bed Nika woke up in. Bloody hell even the robot has a better love life then me...ACK-now is not the time to think that Git! I sighed and looked at Luciano who was wiping furiously at his eyes and glaring at the wall Loki just walked through. Why the bloody hell can't I help him...with our thinking I leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Don't worry love." Luci frowned at me and I could see the pink on his cheeks. Well that lifts the mood a little.."My 'son' just fucking turned us into these crazy people, Nikas has no arm, Mathias is depressed, what the fuck do you want me to NOT worry about?"

A couple hours later we where still in the room. Nika was now asleep on Blanks chest, Blank was glaring at the roof, Tsuki was biting her nails, Mathias was hunched against the wall, and Luci was still glued to my side. I could feel the damn tension from everyone..."We have to get out of here." Mathias sat up suddenly. I could feel Luci tense next to me.

"What?" Tsuki frowned

Mathias ran a hand through his hair with a Huff, "Lu...Loki brought us here for a reason. I mean he could have just killed us but he gave Nika a damn arm..and I don't know about you guys but I don't want to find out the reason.." I nodded, "Agreed. Whatever the hell L..Loki and his dad are planning I don't want to be part of." Luci sat up straighter, "Si..but we can't really do anything yet. And iiwant to figure some things out." A nod from Blank and we all came to agreement.

'Theres gonna be some serious hell to pay.'

 **Line-Kun\\(0.0)/**

 _Lukas~_

"WHAT THE HELL!" The glass shattered against the wall and I winced. Dad stood before me with a scowl, "YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!"

 _'Your my norge~!'_

 _"_ YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN BORN!"

 _'I would never leave you Lukas.'_

"GO DIE!"

' _Big Brother!'_

STOP! I can't go back to them.

 **Line-Kun\\(0.0)/**

 **Doc manager won't let me add lines and I wanna throw my dang phone and laptop out a window-_-"**

 **CLAP! GUTTEN TAG~! LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! SPECIAL THANKS TO ARTIE:3 WHO HELPED WITH THE POV PROBLEMS I HAD**


	5. Chapter 5

_Mathias~_

Its the first night in this hell hole and everyone is asleep besides me. I have to much to sort through..

Loki...Lukas... Norge..no matter what name he goes by I can't stop loving him..is that bad?

I mean he never gave any indication that he was..evil..in fact he did nothing but act like random lovable Norge'...my norge...I'm never going to see him again...it isn't fair! Why did he have to leave?...I need my norge...

A hand on my shoulder jolted me out of my thoughts. Nika sat next to me silently.

"O-oh! Whats wrong Nika?" I wipped at my eyes hoping the shadows would hide the tears. He sighed, "I want Lukas..." I pulled him into a side ways hug, carefully avoiding his arm..poor kid., "I know kiddio. There's nitowe can do about it right now but..." He looked up at me with curious eyes, "Mathias?" I smiled sadly down at him, "But, I promise I'll find out what is going on. Just...don't loose hope for Norge yet, ok?" A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he leaned back into the hug, "Yeah...ok Mathias."

The next morning, Captain was pacing the room and we were all on the bed and floor when the door wall thing opened and Loki stepped in. Nika shot up and Blank stood in front of him protectively. Tsuki and Arthur shared frowns and Captain stepped back with a snarl. Loki lifted his hood back to reveal a large brusise that covered his cheek. He nodded at us, "Hei..." Luciano frowned, "Loki." His voice was laced with rage. I frowned and stepped in before something would happen, "Lu..Lokii, why are you here?" His eyes widened for a split second then he looked at me, "I...You guys deserve the truth. So I came to tell it before it's to late and he kills you..."

 **line-kun\\(0.0)/**

 **CLAP! GUTTEN TAG! HERES DENS POV~ ILL TRY FOR LONGER CHAPTERS^^"**


	6. Chapter 6

**one year ago**

"Luka! Come here!"

Lukas looked up at his mom, "Hva?" He smiled slightly

His mother, Mira Bondevik, a young woman with blond hair and pale blue eyes, chuckled, "Your father needs you." Lukas paled, "Oh..ok...in his study ja?" Mira nodded and Lukas walked past her with a small sigh.

When he reached the study door he sighed and just walked in, "Alec?" Alec Bondevik sat at his desk, "Loki, I have a mission for you~!" He cooed sweetly. Lukas cringed at the use of his old name and frowned, "What is it...?", "Your aware of a captain Luciano, ja?"

Lukas nodded slowly

Alec smirked, "I want you to kill him and his crew."

Lukas blinked rapidly, "Kill..a pirate crew?" His father nodded happily, "Fun right!?" Lukas shook his head, "Alec, I'm not going to kill anyone!" Suddenly he was pushed against the wall and a force was pressed against his throat. "you will KILL ALL OF THEM!" Alec roared at him. Lukas sighed, "Understand...sir."

 _FUCK ME WITH A CHAINSAW I GIVE UP-_


End file.
